Sundavar
by MMZero01
Summary: Warning- Do not read if you haven't finished the story -Contains minor spoilers!- A new war is beginning. A race with soldiers more powerful than Galbatorix himself. Can Eragon and Saphira face this challenge and survive?
1. Chapter 1

After the first of the hidden eggs were hatched, and Eragon had to bring more eggs to Algaesia. He had decided to deliver the eggs himself. He had nothing to do, as he had already found and built a place to train the new dragon riders, when they are ready to make the long trip. So far, none of the dragon riders were ready to make the trip, so there was no reason to stay behind. He had first consulted Saphira, but she would agree to almost anything Eragon wanted to do as long as it wasn't dangerous.

He took flight with Saphira back to Algaesia. He flew directly to Du Weldenvarden, so he could meet Arya after a long time of not seeing her. He almost let Saphira fly right into the magical wards that protected the forest. He had remembered just in time. If he and Saphira flew into the ward, they would plunge to the ground. Within Saphira's mind, Eragon felt anger. Anger at herself for forgetting too. He also felt some fear in Saphira that Eragon might make an idiot of himself, because he hadn't been to Du Weldenvarden for a long time, and may have forgotten their customs. He had reassured her that he remembered the customs and asked her to land, so they could cross the barrier on foot.

They had walked through the barrier, and had expected to have a greeting from some elf… But there were no elves around at all. He flew to Ellesmera to see Arya, but when he got there, it also was quiet. He opened his mind to sense where all the living things are, but, worryingly, there was absolutely _no_ sign of life anywhere. Saphira wasn't paying attention, and hadn't noticed what Eragon just did. _What's wrong, little one?_ She asked, when she noticed Eragon's fear.

_There… There is no life here!_

_Don't worry, they may have sensed us coming, and have hidden themselves, to surprise us. _

_Wouldn't I still sense the life of animals?_

_They may have cast one of their spells to hide the energy of life._

_Well then, do we wait, or search?_

_We search._

Eragon and Saphira had searched the entire city of Ellesmera for the Elves, but they could find nothing. _Perhaps they had a celebration in another city, and all the elves went there?_ Saphira asked. Eragon decided to go see if they were in Sílthrim, and they went there. Along the way, he scanned along the ground and the surroundings for life. There was still no life. When they reached Sílthrim, they were shocked at what they saw.

Many of the great buildings where destroyed, burning, or both. The ground was red and _turned to mud_ from the blood. There were bodies of elves lying everywhere… Some mangled beyond recognition! He scanned again for life, but could only sense dying elves. His heart stopped at the sight… Saphira's mind was full of fear, as was Eragon's. _Who could have done this? Not even Galbatorix could do damage such as that!_ Said Saphira, to Eragon. _No… whoever or whatever couldn't have done this alone. _

_They would still have to be powerful to do such a thing, even with thousands. _

Eragon then looked to the horizon, and saw 12 elf-like creatures. He got nearer, but seeing that they were not worried, or hurt in any way made him think twice about just walking up to them. _They could be the attackers._ Said Eragon. Once he got close enough to see them properly, he noticed that they looked almost completely like elves, but they looked more powerful. _Why would elves attack elves?_ Asked Saphira. _They are not elves…_ Eragon replied. Just when he sent that thought to Saphira, the not-elves noticed him, and drew swords. Eragon drew his, but then saw they held Arya in a cage of some sort. _The cage blocks the energy from entering or exiting. It also just absorbs any magic energy sent to it, and it becomes stronger._ Said Saphira. Eragon became angry with whatever they were, for capturing Arya, and started to attack them. He swung his sword at the nearest not-elf, an he had caught the sword with his bare hands. He threw the sword away from himself, causing Eragon to stagger backwards, then he swung his own sword. Eragon tried to block it, but the impact of the two swords caused his arm to buckle. He had to dodge away to avoid being hit. Eragon tried to attack again, but his enemy swung his sword into Eragon's, knocking the sword out of Eragon's hand. The 11 other not-elves talked in a language that Eragon didn't understand to each other, and then they surrounded Eragon. He saw that the one he had fought with one-on-one was smiling. This made Eragon even more angry, so he lashed out on him with his fists. The laughing one pushed Eragon to the ground.

Just then, he saw a black dragon flying in the sky, and a rider jumping off of it. The non-elves then looked to the sky as well, and saw the rider fall. He was up extremely high, so his dragon didn't hit the barrier over the forest. He hit the ground with great force, and caused dust to be kicked up. When the dust settled, there was another elf-like figure standing there with a bow.

**I Own Nothing but my Own Creations. **


	2. Chapter 2

The new non-elf had entered Eragon's mind, and past his barriers with ease. _Eka aí fricai un Shur'tugal. _said the other, though it wasn't natural sounding. The ancient language probably wasn't his mother tongue. He walked calmly to the right of Eragon and waited. He then took an arrow from his quiver, then he whispered something over the arrow, and it began to pulse in black. He then notched it, and pulled the string back.

He yelled something in the same language the other non-elves were speaking before, and shot the arrow. When it was half way to them, the entire area flashed black. When the darkness faded, the six non-elves to Eragon's right had holes in their heads, and the six to the left had arrows lodged in their chests. They all fell, dead, at once. Eragon noticed that the arrows the mysterious had shot were flaming, but the flames were not yellow, or orange… They were black.

The mysterious non-elf then ran to Eragon. "Aist duil vertaílet?" he asked Eragon, but seeing the puzzled look on Eragon's face, he spoke again in Eragon's native tongue. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no…"

"Are you an elf? You look like one."

"No."

"Are you a Rider?"

"Yes… Wait… Where is Saphira? I cannot sense her!"

"Is this Saphira a blue dragon?"

"Yes."

"Then she is in danger, and we must hurry."

The non-elf then helped Eragon to his feet, and ran towards the ruined buildings. Eragon had no choice but to follow, and sure enough, there was Saphira, trying to fend off quite a few non-elves. "Why can't I feel her mind?" asked Eragon. "They have cast a spell to block all energy from entering or leaving a certain area." Replied the other. Eragon started towards the group, but the mysterious dragon rider stopped him. "It is dangerous for you to go. Look at what happened when you fought just 12 of us. Here there are even more of us, and if you went up there alone, you might… No, _will_ die." And with that, he set off, to save Saphira.

When he neared the group of non-elves near Saphira, he stopped. He said something inaudible, and a hemisphere around Saphira and the non-elves flashed blue and then faded. Suddenly, Eragon could feel Saphira's mind, as well as her pain. The mysterious rider then drew his sword. Even at that distance, Eragon's partially elf eyes could see the blade. It was unlike any sword he had seen before. It seemed to be two swords black swords, with each half of the blade curved, like a scimitar, but each half was connected only by the hilt.

The mysterious rider swung it at a speed that was faster than any elf could ever swing. There was a cracking sound as it traveled through the air. The other moved his sword through the air at a similar speed, and also had cracked the air. The two swords hit, and many sparks fell upon the ground. Their swords then parted, and then sped towards their targets, cracking the air again, and showering more sparks on the ground. This repeated over and over, until the rider moved his sword in a slightly different manner. He had caught his adversary's sword in the middle his oddly-shaped sword and twisted it out of his adversary's hand. He then swung the sword, cracking the air, at the other's neck, and sliced it clean off. Just before he was decapitated, Eragon could see the wideness of his eyes. The rider then went right up to his next enemy, and stabbed him in the heart before he could even react. The mysterious dragon rider then sheathed his sword, and drew his bow. He shot one in the chest, and aimed his bow and arrow at another. Behind him, an attacker raised his dagger, and was about to backstab the rider, but the rider was too quick. He spun around, and sliced the dagger-wielder in half _with his bow_. When Eragon saw this, he was puzzled as to how could the rider slice anything with a bow. He strained to look closely at the bow, and realized that it was not made of wood. It was made with the same sort of metal his sword was made of, and was sharpened.

The rider resumed aiming at his previous target, and shot the arrow. It hit his target, but didn't kill him. He ran up to the one he hit, and sliced the head off of him with his bow, at the same time he grabbed the bloody arrow back in one swift and graceful movement. He drew his sword again, but seeing that all of his remaining enemies surrounded him, he raised his sword to the air, and yelled. "Traag, hâs iröm duil kracht!"

Lightning crashed down upon his sword, and the rider thrust the sword in to the ground, causing a shockwave to spread outward, knocking all the other non-elves into the air. "Aeit, haal!" he shouted. Eragon suddenly felt slow, as the rider moved faster, then the effect was no more. When Eragon looked back at all the non-elves, they were all decapitated, or sliced in half.

_Saphira, are you OK?_

_I am hurt, but otherwise fine, little one. Worry not. _

Eragon ran to Saphira to heal her, but saw that she was already healed. The other rider was sitting there cleaning his sword. _He heals better than you, and it doesn't itch or tickle._ Said Saphira, jokingly. Eragon then just remembered about Arya. The mysterious rider got up at the same moment, as if he was reading Eragon's mind. "Follow me, or wait here. Your choice." Eragon followed the rider. When they reached where Arya and her cage was, the rider put his hand on the cage, and said "Haal dian kracht." And the cage was no more.

**I Own Nothing But My Own Work**

Sorry for any bad grammar or any part that doesn't make much sense… It was really late when I wrote this, and I just came home from an airsoft competition…


	3. Chapter 3 pt 1

"_Who are you? What are you?_" said Eragon, Arya, and Saphira all at the same time. "Must you really know?" the non-elf asked back. "Well, if you insist…" He admitted after hearing everybody else's reasons for needing to know. "My name is Fyrn. I come from an ancient race called the Endëir. You may or may not have heard of us." Said Fyrn. "Fyrn… Is that not 'war' in the ancient language?" asked Eragon. "Yes. My name is 'war' in your language." Replied Fyrn. _Were you not riding a dragon on before you dropped down?_ Asked Saphira. "Yes, I have come in on my dragon, but she must fly to the edge of the forest to enter the wards. She will be here soon." Fyrn said, and drew his sword.

He did not do this in a hostile manner. Instead, he looked almost curious. "This is Sundavar. It is a rider's sword forged by the top sword smith of ours." Once Eragon saw the sword up-close, he noticed that it wasn't just dark-silver. It was pure black. "It is not made of Brightsteel like your rider's sword. Instead, it is forged from Erdom Kärn, or the Core of the Earth." Explained Fyrn. "How do you get to the core?" asked Arya. "We use our powers of magic to bring it up." Replied Fyrn, speaking as little and as simply as he can, as if distracted. Saphira let out a roar to the distance, and shortly after, another roar replied. A black dragon flew over the burning trees of the ruined cities, and landed with the lightest touch.

The dragon stood, and stared at everyone. "This is my dragon. Thringa." Said Fyrn. Thringa let out a puff of smoke from her nostrils. _The forest is peaceful, and without threat to us. There is even some food to hunt in the west of the forest. I am feeling quite hungry._ Said Thringa. _I am hungry too, Eragon._ Said Saphira. "Are there any Elven towns to the west?" Fyrn asked Arya. "There is Osilon." She replied. _The elves there still live._ "Then we shall fly to Osilon. Arya, Where is Fírnen?" asked Eragon. When Saphira heard this, her ears perked up a little. "When the attack began, I sent him to hide, as he is still young. I called him back in as soon as we were safe." Said back Arya.

Moments later, Fírnen soared from the burning forest. Arya immediately mounted him and the other two followed her example. They all took off, to the west. To Osilon.

Sorry I cut the chapter short… This isn't how much I intended it to be, but I recently came back from a week long trip, and this was all I had… I decided to put this online now because I wanted you people to know that I'm not dead, and I will continue the story…


	4. Chapter 4

From the ground at Osilon, the elves looked up. What they saw was quite interesting. There were three dragons streaking across the sky, apparently in formation. Riding upon those dragons were Eragon, Arya, and Fyrn. All three dragons started to land at the same time. Eragon and Arya landed softly. Fyrn and Thringa came down way too fast. The impact of their rough landing made cracks in the ground. Thringa was breathing hard. _Flying from Sia to Du Weldenvarden, _over_ Du Weldenvarden, _around_ Du Weldenvarden, _through_ Du Weldenvarden, and _back _through Du Weldenvarden is just too exhausting for me. Good thing we are landing here, or else I may have fallen right out of the sky… If we didn't have to fly from Sia, which is an ocean away, it would have been easier._ She complained. _I'm sorry I pushed you so hard, but if we didn't get there in time to save Eragon, our _efforts_ so far would have been useless. _Fyrn has replied. Eragon had noticed Fyrn emphasizing 'efforts' and had asked, "What efforts? Why do you need me, if you are clearly more powerful?" "I cannot tell you in this level of public. I promise to tell you later, but not now." Fyrn answered. It was only now that the group noticed the elves of Osilon staring at them; or rather, at Fyrn. The elves asked about Fyrn. "Don't worry. He is a friend." Arya said to them, and the elves nervously returned to what they were doing. Both Eragon and Arya wondered why the other elves feared Fyrn. "It is actually no wonder that they are worried about me. An army of us must have marched through this area." _Where is Sia?_ Asked Saphira, noticing that nobody else was wondering. "It is where I and Thringa come from," Replied Fyrn. "And where we will be going soon."

There in Osilon the three wandered, and got the supplies needed for the apparently long trip to Sia. When the group started for a place to sleep for the night, Fyrn casted a quick spell in his language. His eyes started glowing blue, then he suddenly stopped and looked extremely worried. Eragon noticed, and told Arya to stop as well. "What's wrong?" They both asked. "No… The prediction changed! We cannot travel towards Sia tomorrow, lest you wish for the death of all of us, and all we know… This is bad… Really _really_ bad..." said Fyrn. "_What_ is really bad?" demanded Eragon. "The army… someone of high rank used a forbidden spell. He has cloned the thousands of troops he already has, and made them _millions_. They have set up just outside the borders of Du Weldenvarden, as well as at the Beor Mountains, and the Spine. They will attack _within the hour!_" Fyrn said, and then fell silent. "… They're attacking now…" Fyrn said silently, as he looked off into the horizon. "Luckily, we are not near the edge of the forest, and I can set up wards to hinder their progress, and I can prepare you to take on the attackers. Call in your dragons. They need to be present for the procedure." He watched as both Eragon and Arya called in their dragons from their hunt, and then called in Thringa from her nap.

_What have you woken me for?_ Asked Thringa, grumpily, and Fyrn replied, then cast the wards to slow the army. "We must find somewhere indoors. It is too dangerous to do this here." Fyrn said, and Arya lead the way to an empty house-tree. "OK, Eragon, Arya, Saphira, Fírnen; before we begin the procedure, I must tell you some things. First, I give you a little background info. Us, the Endëir are the ones who have created the humans, the elves, and the dwarfs. We have created you to assist us in a major war; but not immediately. Our intentions were to let you grow and evolve at your own pace, but now we have a different situation. Something has caused much of us to turn against every other living thing, and I needed to find you two. I have been sent here to advance your evolution to your natural goals, and even further, if possible. Second, I give you warning. Your power will be intensified greatly, and it is dangerous for you to perform tasks with delicate objects. Another more serious warning: you may face temporary mental instability. It shouldn't affect your personality, and it most likely won't show to others. You will feel as if your thoughts and memories pass through your focus too fast for you to understand them. This is normal, and it only takes some getting used to. Third, I tell you a bit about myself. I have told you that my name is Fyrn. This is true, however, it is only my name in the language of the elves. I am actually named Fínsa. Thringa is actually Ireana. I'm sorry I have not told you our real names from the start, but it is dangerous to be throwing out names when dangerous enemies are about… I have spoken enough now, and we must begin." Fínsa said. He started speaking in his own language, and started glowing. His speech grew louder, and the light brighter. After a whole minute of uninterrupted speech, then he shouted "Verd!" then Eragon blacked out.

That was both Chapter 3 end and Chapter 4 (I don't want to mess with the natural chapter numbers). Also, because Fyrn/ Fínsa was epic in the first 2 chapters, but suddenly grew slightly scared in this chapter is this: He has heavy instability due to -spoiler- (take 3 words- Experiment, Failed, and Power) and he is actually only –spoiler- years old (think younger than Eragon)


	5. Chapter 5

When Eragon woke up, everything felt different. Many thoughts went through Eragon's mind, but he couldn't grasp any one of them for more than a few seconds, before he forgot. He tried looking around, but he couldn't focus on anything, and the whole picture overloaded his mind. He heard voices to his left, and when he turned, it looked as if Fínsa and Arya were talking. He struggled to focus to hear what they were saying. "Thank you for saving me back then, Arya… I'm sorry that this misfortune has befallen us, and I will return the favor by repairing each and every one of your cities myself… I promise." Said Fínsa. "Y-yes, th-thank you…" Arya stuttered, and seemed to have the same problem Eragon had. "Who… What…" Eragon tried to remember what he was going to say, but couldn't. Fínsa walked up to Eragon, and cast a quick spell over him. "That should take the edge off…" He said, and walked off to do the same to Arya. Eragon suddenly felt awake, and aware. So very aware. "I need to test if what I have done succeeded." He said, and began to ask Arya a very complex calculation, that even an elf would have to resort to pen and paper. Arya answered almost immediately, and then felt surprised at how fast she worked it out. Fínsa smiled a little. He then asked Eragon a different equation that is of about the same difficulty. Eragon answered with the same speed and accuracy as Arya. They smiled at each other, and Eragon saw a sparkle in her eyes. "Good job getting those equations down. Now we must perform a different test, but first, I need to strengthen your weapons. We must go outside to do that. Eragon, hand me Brisingr, please. And you, Arya." Fínsa said. Eragon and Arya both did as he said, and they all headed outside the house-tree. "Now I will give you blades of Erdom Kärn. Normally, I could simply make new blades; but that is not the case for rider's swords. I must modify both of these." Fínsa said. "I will do Támerlein first, as it's design is slightly simpler, and it doesn't harness the same power as Brisingr." He held the sword above his head, and cast a spell. It shimmered, and multiplied into 5 different versions. Save the actual sword, the other versions were transparent, and had different colors, and they all appeared sharper and more perfect than the original. Fínsa cast another spell, and out from the ground came some molten metal. Eragon remembered that it was Erdom Kärn. The molten material traveled to the transparent copies of Támerlein, and took their form. The 4 now solidified blades reunited with the original, and the transformation was complete. It looked much sharper, and the color was deeper and more rich. Fínsa then swung the sword at a tall rock formation next to him. The blade went clean through the rock. Fínsa then returned the sword to Arya. She thanked him, and sheathed her newly upgraded sword.

Fínsa then picked Brisingr up off another rock where he had placed it, and began the procedure again. Instead of multiplying to just 5, it split into 38 different versions. Eragon's eyes widened at the amazing sight of the many different colors, but Fínsa frowned. "We are missing certain parts of Brisingr's xen, and other parts have been corrupted." He motioned toward the versions that were broken, bent, dented, or otherwise damaged. "What is xen?" Eragon asked. "It is too hard to explain right now…" said Fínsa, sounding lost in space. Suddenly, he collapsed to his knees, appearing to experience great pain, then just as suddenly, became angry as he stood up. "Have you brought out this sword's essence?!" Fínsa demanded, in a voice that was not quite his. Eragon nodded his head, confused. "Gah! You make my work harder… You have exposed Brisingr's essence to the elements, and haven't purified it before you terminated the spell? I will have to change parts of this blade's… presence… now. I have tried hard to keep my calm in these situations for three years… but now, I break that habit! I can't believe your _stupidity_!" Fínsa shouted, as he got angrier. "Leave my sight before I completely lose my control, human!" He exploded. The last part of his sentence really hit Eragon hard. All thoughts in Eragon's mind vanished. He did not get angry, though. Eragon turned and walked back to the house-tree. When he sat down upon the floor. _I'll bite his head off, Eragon! Just give me the word! I swear!_ Saphira spoke to Eragon. _No, don't… It was my fault._ Eragon replied. _No, it wasn't! You didn't know! That _creature_ just insulted you for nothing!_ Saphira returned. _I said no, so no._ Eragon firmly stated.

Arya then entered the room, and sat down next to Eragon. "Do not take it that he hates you, Eragon. He doesn't realize what he said." Arya said. "How would you know?" Eragon said back. "Because, he is only fourteen years old." Arya said. This surprised Eragon. He repeated what he said. _She is telling no lie. _Ireana said._ He _is_ only 14, but that is not why he has gotten so angry. When he was 10, he had been with a group that infiltrated deep within the enemy lines. They were to retrieve a relic of the First Three. When they had finally fought to the location of this relic, they took it back, to the other two relics. When they returned, they had placed them together, to resurrect the First Three. The reaction had instantly killed everybody except Fínsa. They had somehow been absorbed into his body. They were initially quite violent, trying to take control of him. At first, they succeeded, but then Fínsa, using a suprising amount of strength, fought them back into containment… After admitting defeat, they had agreed to work with us, being peaceful within him. They try to take control when Fínsa is in a situation he cannot normally survive, but also when he is overly stressed, and they think he is in trouble. Having to repair your sword was extremely stressful to Fínsa, and naturally, they tried to take control—_ She paused for a while. _Which he had just taken care of, but now he has another problem… Some of the more powerful attackers have broken through the barrier he has set up, and now he needs some help to fight them off. Under normal circumstances, he would have taken care of it himself… But he is weak from fighting back the power of the First Three._ She stopped talking again. _Could you two come down here please?_ Fínsa's mind broadcasted, then he severed the connection. "We should go help." Said Arya. Eragon agreed.

I am _so __so _sorry for the delay in the publishing of this chapter! I went on vacation, and I have neglected to work on it then, Afterwards, I had work to do, and then I had to wait until now… Also, I will be updating this slightly slower than when I started (Faster than this, I hope).

I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any criticism or complaints about the details of Fínsa, please do not hesitate to hate me in the comments section (I don't think you will, though), or suggest more details to his history. Also, suggesting what to do in the next two chapters in warmly welcomed. I always enjoyed it when others have listened to your suggestions, and I want everybody to enjoy that feeling.

OTHER NEWS: I will be starting a Megaman Battle Network fanfiction, and if anybody is interested in collaborating with me on that (Or even on this very fanfiction) I will gladly accept. PM me if you are interested.


	6. Chapter 6

Eragon and Arya rushed out of the house-tree to see why Fínsa had called for them to come. They saw Fínsa fending off 30 non-elves, with Brisingr. Eragon notice something different about Brisingr, though. It was missing its sapphire blue color. "Ah! I'm glad you finally came!" Fínsa said, as he narrowly dodged a slash. Eragon and Arya watched as he finished off the one who had attempted to attack him. "Yes, you _could _just stand there and watch, but I called you down so you could _help _me..." he said, slightly annoyed. He dodged under another attack, and rolled forward. He jumped upward at the end of this roll, to grab a sword from an enemy's hands. In mid air, he spun around, slicing that enemy in half with his own sword, and then threw the sword to Eragon, still within the spin. It landed in front of Eragon, stabbing into the ground. "This sword probably won't last you very long, so I want you to find _my_ sword. It's leaning against one of those rocks." He pointed to a set of boulder, where he was standing earlier. Eragon pulled the sword from the ground, and tested its balance quickly. Arya drew her sword, and rushed in to the crowd. Eragon soon followed. His pulse went up, and he realized he was actually thinking way ahead of what he was doing. He swung out his sword, and immediately weighed out the possibilities. His mind told him that it would be best to roll to the left. He followed his mind, and went right under his enemy's counterattack. He smiled, and attacked back. He followed his mind again, and dodged again. He felt he could swing faster, and did so with ease. His attacked was still blocked, and so he dodged another counter. He swung faster. The swords hit with a clang. Dodging another hit, Eragon swung even faster. Now sparks flew from the impact. Eragon swung again, and this time, even faster. There was a satisfying crack as it traveled through the air. His sword went straight past the enemy's attempt to block, and went right through his body. After a moment of blank staring from the now defeated enemy, he dropped into two halves. Eragon thought to himself, _Great. Now I just need to get through the rest of them._ He went farther into the crowd of enemies. He swung the sword in a large arc, with all the speed and strength he could get. With that same crack, he took out three enemies. He realized that the enemies were now focusing most of their attacks on Fínsa again, leaving Eragon with only one non-elf in his way.

Eragon went up, and swiped with the sword with quite a bit of strength. The air cracked again, but the non-elf saw it coming, and blocked. The sword in Eragon's hand shattered on impact. Eragon realized what had happened, and rolled under the counter. He made a full-out dash for Fínsa's sword. The non-elf followed. Eragon reached the sword, and lifted it. Eragon expected to feel power run from the blade, but all Eragon felt was the blade's extremely heavy weight. The non-elf started to attack, but Eragon swung Fínsa's sword. The two blades collided, but Fínsa's sword sliced straight through the other sword, and then through the wielder of the sword. Eragon couldn't stop the sword. It went straight on around, and then through the rock it leaned on just before. It went in and out of the stone like it was butter. He finally brought the sword to a stop. He looked towards Fínsa, and saw he was smiling. The two started working through the enemies, to where Arya was. She was doing fine, but wasn't making very much progress in the name of killing. Eragon used great swings to take out a large amount of enemies. Fínsa almost danced through the enemies, taking them out equally as fast as Eragon. They both managed to reach Arya at the same time.

There were only five of six enemies left. First they helped Arya finish off her foe, and then they finished off the last four. "I would like to have my sword back, Eragon…" Fínsa said, as he offered Brisingr back. Eragon made the trade, then remembered the fact that that Brisingr was no long blue. He frowned at this. "As you have damaged part of its presence by summoning it's essence. I had to change some things, and that included what its appearance is. It is easily fixed. Just have Saphira breath the flame from her heart on to it." _Flame from my heart?_ Saphira asked. _That flame from deep within you, Saphira._ Answered Ireana. Eragon stabbed Brisingr into the ground, and stood back, and was about to ask Saphira to start. "Eragon, you have to hold the blade, and let the flames pass over you. It is the way to re-bind the link between you, Saphira, and Brisingr." Fínsa said, as he stopped them. "Won't I get burnt?" asked Eragon. "No. If the flame from Saphira's heart touched Brisingr first, then you, it will not burn." Assured Fínsa. Eragon did not feel so. He was still nervous. He picked up the blade, however, and held it out in front of him, with both hands. _Go._ Eragon sent to Saphira. She summoned from deep within her, the supposed flame of her heart. The flame was a deeper, more complex blue then she had ever breathed. The flame touched the blade, causing it to glow brighter than the flames. Then the flames engulfed Eragon. Eragon fought not to flinch, or move. He didn't feel the flames. All he felt was the wind. Eragon also started to glow brighter than the flames. From outside the flames, all that could be seen was a white silhouette of Eragon. Saphira stopped the flame, as she could no longer deflate her lungs. Eragon and Brisingr still glowed brightly, but then slowly, he started to fade back to normal. He looked at his sword. It had a blue so pure, it almost looked as if it was made out of sapphire.

Once again, I am sorry for the delay in this chapter… I had a sudden load of work, and couldn't work on this for a while. If it still seems a little rough, that's because I didn't have time to edit it.

I think I will have a little… *Cough* Eragon and Arya *Cough* stuff in the next chapter…

Still nobody wants to collab with me on this? (I would really enjoy it!)

Still nobody wants to collab on the Battle Network fanfic? (Won't start till somebody will)

Same story, won't update for another week or two… so watch out.

Once again, I must say: I would love somebody to work with me on this so I can have a more convincing battle scene, and perhaps a more realistic… romance scene.


End file.
